1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for compensating an image of a display, a display including the image compensating apparatus, and a joint display including at least displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are widely used in consumer electronic products. An increasing need is to provide a big display device for displaying an image having big size. Yet, the big display device is expensive. Thus, there is a need for providing a number of display devices having limited sizes to cooperatively display the image having big size, and a need for providing a backlight module used in the display devices.